


Call for me - Stitches

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Embroidery, Family, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Being the youngest born male in a family contrived mostly of females who all stand their grounds, Yuuri finds himself surprised when his great-grandfather tells him there are things only he can do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 82 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> So I'm going to take some liberties with Yuuri's family history here, to fit the story better.  
> Yuuko and Yuuri's mother's are cousins, who's mother's are sisters, who are the daughters of the great-grandfather. 
> 
> I'll answer any questions on my [ tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and I'll try to post more trinkets for the five longer stories (8k+) in this AU that I'm working on.

The small town in the east has been able to stay under the radar for years and years, sure they get their fair share of visitors and traders but it never causes town life to be disrupted. So to be in that town as a visiting dignitary and be completely ignored, is something to be expected. But to not just be grabbed, hugged and be patted on the back because apparently some wench gave birth to a baby the previous morning, are just downright insulting. He grabs the man by the shoulder and practically makes a fool of himself by wanting to know where to find the Town's leader and Seer as he is to deliver them important news. He should not have been taken aback when informed that they were obviously at the onsen for the baby. This town never does normal in a normal way.

The baby stares up at the dignitary with his large brown eyes. Eyes far to wise for a child of little more than a day. The man leaves the town far more lighthearted than when he came, even though he had completely forgot to say what it had been that he had came to tell. 

Mari is every bit the overprotective older sister to her little brother. Well that is on the moments she isn't dragging him around with her and getting the both of them into trouble. Their mother dotes on the both of them and their father loves them. Together they are very close and love visiting family members around, who all fawn over Yuuri being such a cutey as well. And when he took up dancing she would take him to class, fully intent to hurt anyone who would teach him. But the one time that happened she had been some place else.

Yuuko's first real memory of Yuuri is when she's about four and the whole family came together at great-grandfather's place. The man was old, nearly ancient yet he lived very much on his own. She was enamored by her little cousin. But he kept hiding by his mother and sister, so she ended up playing with the other cousins there. Her second is him coming into dancing classes at the age of four, till Minako sensei gave up in sending him out and started teaching him the dances she taught even if they were considered female ones. Yuuri's grace was so amazing most time the rest of the class just ended up watching him. Even the boys class came to watch and it is then she met Takeshi, he never forgot the black eye she'd given him for teasing Yuuri that day. Oddly it was that scuffle that made them best friends. The first time he showed them some of the things he could do was when he was seven and they had stayed out to late. 

Takeshi's first memory of Yuuri is of him dancing age four with more grace and poise the young Takeshi knew he's ever have himself. Okay maybe calling him a pig dancing hadn't been the nicest thing to do. But as the outcome had been a Best friend and his Future wife, he always has deemed it his best decision, even if his black eye had been the talk of the town all through it's healing. When Yuuri had shown signs of magic he had been the least surprised, he had even stated that he had considered Yuuri a magical being from day one. That it took him an other two years to actually show them what he could do, well that was just Yuuri being Yuuri really. His believes that Yuuri would do great things with his magic was also never something he doubted. So the memory of Him being bound in the spell and forced to dance to safe everyone was a horrid one as he knew how much Yuuri would push himself to make certain they would survive. The memory of him taking the spell into himself for their protection, was the first time Takeshi found himself cursing the magic's existence. 

Hiroko loved her son. The first son to be born into the family since her grandfather, and from the moment he opened his eyes she had known. Every parent says their child is special but Hiroko knew Yuuri was going to change the world. When ever he would do something she would be there to be proud of him and when her grandfather had told her to sent Yuuri over to his place two days in the week from the moment he turned five, she was happy to oblige. She had never fully understood her grandfather, the man had always been very much to himself. If she had not seen him love her Grandmother, Mother and Aunt as much as he did, she would not have believed the man would care much for anyone, but she had, and she knew he cared dearly for his family. Yuuri seemed to love going to his great-grandfather even though all they did was needle work.  
By the time Yuuri was seven she had something other than his dancing to be proud of. None of Yuuri's clothes were ever seen without some intricate patterns embroidered on them and he had done most himself. And if he and his friend liked to go out and play about, she would have no trouble pretending she did not know them sneaking out. When he got dragged into that spell on his seventeenth birthday she had felt her heart break and bleed. He had looked so strong dancing for them all in nothing bot a cloth, she was proud of his strength and knew that no matter what happened that night she would never not be proud of him. Sure, being told by the Bell priests that he no longer wanted to know them hurt, but she knew how delicate Yuuri could be when not needing to be strong and she held hope that he would eventually come back home. 

Toshiya was a loving father, he wouldn't know how not to be. After all, the Powers had blessed him with two of the strongest children in the world.

Yuuri never considered himself special. Odd is a better way he likes to describe himself. After all he had always been attracted to the things the girls did, more than the things the boys around him did. He couldn't blame it on being the only boy in his family either, as his sister loved 'boy's stuff' like fighting and weaponry. She had also always tried to get him interested, and he had tried, but he never had liked he feel of a sword in his hands. After he had seen the girls dance at the Winter solstice after he had turned four, he had known he had wanted to do that. That want did not waver no matter how many time the dance instructor had told him her teaching those dances were for the girls, that he should try the boys dances, but he didn't like those so he had refused and pleaded till she finally had let him. Him dancing the main dance during the Autumn Solstice that year had been his best memory for years.  
Just after the one in which one of the girls in his dance group had hit the mean kid that kept bullying him. What a way to meet your two best friends.  
Having his great-grandfather ask for his attention on his fifth birthday, well that was special, only meant he would have less time dancing. His first time was also the first time in his life Yuuri had been moping. His body was itching to move but now he probably had to sit still the whole afternoon. He had no idea what people as old as his great-grandfather actually did all day. But he was certain it wasn't dancing, as he never saw any of the really old ones dance during the Solstices. And when he was asked how he liked his tea all he could answer was 'hot'. The last thing he had expected was the old man to start laughing and show him how to make different kinds of tea.  
The second time he had visited the man had asked him how he liked his tea, and he answered 'with pleasure'. That day he was given a mild jasmine tea and told the history of the powers in the world. He had just thought it a nice story.  
This went on and on, his great-grandfather loved telling him stories while he was making embroideries and they were enjoying tea. Soon these meetings were some of his best memories. And when he got started on learning how to do them himself he learned things he had never thought he knew could exist.  
In the end his life existed in stitches made in every piece of clothing he owned. Patterns that were part of his family history since ages and some of his own designs. He put every one of his great-grandfather's memories into the satchel he carried all the family's history in. It was sad he had not lived long enough to have seen it's completion, or that Yuuri would gift it one day to somebody leaving it's secret intact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
